No One But You
by shelaughs
Summary: Peter made a mistake, and Sirius is dead set upon making him pay for it. My version of how it went down after the death of the Potters. Oneshot, Marauder era.


**No One But You (Only the Good Die Young)**  
all characters belong to _J.K Rowling_, lyrics belonging to _Queen_ and any other respective owners.

* * *

_A hand above the water_

_An angel reaching for the sky_

_Is it raining in heaven -_

_Do you want us to cry?_

Sirius Black was shoving his way through the mob; he could see Peter scrambling away ahead of him, terrified. The muggles surrounding them seemed to be clueless, for none of them jumped in the way, trying to protect the piece of filth Sirius was chasing.

He already knew the Ministry was after him, that they had every intention of sending him to Azkaban for '_consulting_' with Voldemort. As far as they knew, it had been _him_ who had given up Lily and James' secret, _him_ who had spread their whereabouts.

_And everywhere the broken-hearted_

_On every lonely avenue_

_No-one could reach them_

_No-one but you_

"Peter Pettigrew!" Sirius had the tiny rat cornered, well, like a rat. The irony flashed through Sirius' mind like wildfire, and he laughed, loud, uproariously.

"S-Sirius! Please, no!" His frantic cries had been heard by muggles within hearing rang, and they turned to watch.

"You betrayed them, Peter! They're dead because of you!"

Peter's back hit the wall behind him, frantically searching for a way out, there was only one that he seen, but could he do it? Sirius was already aiming his wand, a maddening glow in his eyes. Peter knew he had every intention of striking him down, every intention of killing him…

Almost on cue, Sirius laughed. "I'm going to kill you now, Peter! Like you killed them!"

"I didn't, no! I would never-"His voice was high, almost feminine as he struggled to calm his friend down.

_One by one_

_Only the Good die young_

_They're only flying too close to the sun_

_And life goes on -_

_Without you..._

"Goodbye, Peter!" Sirius' voice rang through the crowded muggle street. Ministry officials were apparating around them, and as the scene between Sirius and Peter met their eyes, they whipped out their wands. Sirius barely spared them a glance, before his wand flicked through the air…

The flash of green light screamed through the air, and Peter Pettigrew screamed a scream so loud, so passionate, that people around the started to cry.

The spell had been so strong, that Peter wasn't the only one killed. As Sirius gazed around, he saw muggles and aurors alike lying upon the ground, motionless. He felt no pity for these people, none once-so-ever. They had tried to stop him, tried to keep him and avenging _James,_ and the ever-so beautiful _Lily_.

_Another Tricky Situation_

_I get the drownin' in the Blues_

_And I find myself thinkin'_

_Well - what would you do?_

He knew James, if he had been here; something much worse would have been done to the traitorous Wormtail.

Suddenly, he felt a laugh, loud and strong, well up inside him. He felt no need to keep it in; Aurors were already handcuffing him, pulling him away from the muggle street. So he laughed.

And as he did so, he though of his fallen friends, and Remus too. And then, of little Harry. He would grow up to be just like his parents, and Sirius already knew he wouldn't be growing in _his_ household. Or that of his parents…

The maniacal laughter seemed to die in his throat.

_Yes! - it was such an operation_

_Forever paying every due_

_Hell, you made a sensation_

_You found a way through - and_

_One by one_

_Only the Good die young_

_They're only flyin' too close to the sun_

_We'll remember -_

_Forever..._

Sirius felt sudden overwhelming emotions. Harry, an orphan. He, Sirius, would gladly trade Harry his childhood, if only the boy could have family.

He turned to the Auror holding him, feeling the man's wand dig into his throat. "Please," He begged, looking madder than ever. "My godson, please."

"You won't have a godson where you're going, Black." The Auror laughed; his voice cold and hard.

_And now the party must be over_

_I guess we'll never understand_

_The sense of your leaving_

_Was in the way it was planned?_

_And so we dress another table_

_And raise our glasses one more time_

_There's a face at the window_

_And I ain't never, never sayin' goodbye..._

They dissapparated, appearing on the sea-shore. Looming in the distance was a Great, ruddy castle. Sirius knew it immediately to be Azkaban Prison.

He gave a great wail, sounding very much like the dog he was, as the Auror's pushed him down into a tiny row boat. Floating near the front was a Dementor, watching Sirius closely, laughing.

Insides burning, Sirius couldn't help but laugh, again.

_One by one_

_Only the Good die young_

_They're only flyin' too close to the sun_

_Cryin' for nothing_

_Cryin' for no-one_

_No-one but you._

Standing still where they had been left, even when the tiny row boat had reached the opposite shore, they could still hear the maniacal, barking laugh of Sirius Black.


End file.
